New Zealandball
New Zealandball |nativename = Aotearoapōro |caption = I WON THE 2018 RUGBY WORLD CUP! |founded = 1907 |onlypredecessor = British New Zealandball |capital = Wellingtonball |predicon = New Zealand |image = 6UoMc4F.png |government = Constitutional monarchy |personality = British Puppet Friendly, Peaceful, Caring, Smart-arse, Warrior, Isolated, No Fucks About The World |language = English (de facto official) Maori (also defacto), Sign language (official) |type = Germanic-Austronesian |religion = Christianity (47.5%) Atheism (42%) Hinduism (2%) Buddhism (1.5%) Others At 7% |friends = (Nearly) Everyone is a Friend! Closest and Nice With: Father Eldest Bro Bro And Best Friend OF ALL TIME Another Bro (Eh?) Step bro Colonisers Earthquake Friend My Fathers BF Commonwealthball NATOball ASEANball Founders European Versons Of Us We climbed Mt.Everest together Sheep Friends Bagpipes Potato uncle My Natives My Childrens Cannibal Nephew Taco Cousin Adoptive Nephew/Cousin Vietnamball Half Bro Indonesiaball Soccer Rival Rugby Rival Kiaball Toyotaball Tringapore Israelcube (Sometimes) Kebab (Neutral) Thailandball Mercedesball Franceball (Mostly) Spainball Pizza Uncle Argentinaball Dim Sum Colonisers Vodka Kebab Remover Polandball Greeceball Legoball (We Both Can Into less Corruption) Bermudatriangle file:Kiribati-icon.png Pacific Islands! Romaniaball Belgiumball Peruball (sometimes) |enemies = Fucking Jucheland Rainbow Warrior Bombers (Sometimes) Palestine killer (Sometimes) HE STOLE TOKELAUS FLEG! Fijiball Islamic State Of Goat Fuckers Soviet Unionball We Fought Him In WW1 (Historical Enemy, But We Of Good Now) Betrayed me (sometimes) |likes = SHEEPSHAGGING Kiwis, sheeps, gumboots, rugby, pies, fish & chips, peacekeeping, farming, Fonterra, LOTR, The Hobbit, Jango Fett, Boba Fett, All Blacks, Jonah Lomu, Maori Culture (unlike Australiaball who hates his Indigenous culture), hunting, fishing, Aussie/kiwi Rock and Heavy Metal, the bush, sniper rifles, marmite, weetbix, adventures, Split Enz, OMC, Lorde, Barnaby Joyce, Alien Weaponry (My native metal band \m/) |hates = Certain sheep stereotypes, nuclear weapons, Being Mistaken For Australia, When People Talk S*it About Me, Being Irritant & Forgotten, John key, Australiaball stealing my shit and naming it his, Chinese tourists, Earthquakes |intospace = Yes! http://www.stuff.co.nz/business/84299891/New-Zealand-space-industry-prepared-for-takeoff |bork = Kiwi Kiwi, Kia Ora, Aue Aue |food = Pavlova, fish & chips, pies, L&P, pineapple lumps, ANZAC Biscuits, Weetbix, Afgan Biscuits, hangi, Whittakers Chocolate, chocolate fish, lamington squares, Griffins Biscuits, Beer, tea, vege marmite |status = Prime Minister Jacinda Ardern gave birth to a healthy baby girl |imagewidth = |gender = Male |reality = |Bork = Kiwiana Kiwiana |Food = Pavlova, fish & chips, pies, L&P, pineapple lumps, ANZAC Biscuits, Weetbix, Afgan Biscuits, hangi, Whittakers Chocolate, chocolate fish, lamington squares, Beer, tea, vegemarmite, Kiwi meat}} New Zealandball is a countryball southeast of Australiaball. He is the son and former colony of UKball and the brother of Australiaball, Canadaball, and USAball. He has a pet kiwi and is known for the Lord of the Rings films and being the Adventure Capital of the World, he has 3 children, Niue, Tokelau, and the Cook Islands. Even though New Zealand is known for being a peaceful, caring nation, he used to be can be a fierce warrior and a sheep shagger. He often gets mixed up with Australiaball. Other countryballs, especially stupid America, often confuse him with Aussie. That's why be planned to change his flag but people preferred the original flag. New Zealandball official language is Sign language, also being the only ball to have this. Because of this he is one of the only balls who can interact with Antarcticaball, the others being Norwayball, Greenlandball, Germanyball, Georgiaball, Falklandsball, and Icelandball. Recently, He Chose Labour Leader Jacinda Ardern As His New Prime Minister 1 Month After The Elections, At 37 Years, She Will Become The Countries Youngest Leader Ever In 150 Years. She Will Replace Now Former Prime Minster Bill English. He used to be part of a sunken continent named Zealandia, which had split from Australiaball 80 million years ago but is blub 20 million years ago so New Zealand is now much smaller. He harbors the Taupo supervolcano that can kill Earthball if it erupts. History Pre Colonization Some time in the 12th century, the Maori, the first inhabitants of New Zealandball, lived on a series of small islands called Polynesiaball after sailing from Asia. Unfortunately, they began to run low on food supplies and set sail in search of new land and space to expand, and after months of sailing they landed on what was the coast of New Zealand. They decided to settle down on this land for what they looked like a big cloud. They thought it was a good omen, so they eventually settled down there, and took care of its natural beauty and resources. They collected fruit, fishing, and hunting large birds. Later on, they started to grow vegetables. But eventually as exploration of this new land instead of sea became too enticing for the once sea-faring people; Maori engaged into constant tribal warfare and became very warlike, like their old ways. Fighting over land and regions. Taking prisoners as slaves from enemy tribes, or "Iwi". They prayed to their dead ancestors, since they thought some of them are sacred. These sacred people are called "tapu", or taboo. Consuming the flesh of their enemies was considered as gaining their "Mana". European arrival In 1642, Netherlandsball was sailing across the Pacific Ocean, when he sighted land, but before he came ashore he was attacked by Maoriball and quickly left after finding four of his crewmen strewn in pieces on the coastline, being eaten. In 1769 Englandball landed on shore and made peaceful contact with Maoriball, and after the French arrived. New Zealand's had rich resources, so he sold wood for ships and garden produce in trade for muskets which unfortunately broke out in many musket wars between Maori tribes. Colonization In the 18th century, UKball was getting quite worried about the land he had taken from the Maori and the fear Franceball might annex New Zealand, so in 1840 he got Maoriball to sign the Treaty of Waitangi which gave him full control of New Zealand and also made it compulsory for New Zealand to fight alongside UKball. New Zealandball was born. He then proved to UKball his loyalty to him by helping him fight South Africa in the Boer war, and UKball was very impressed with how well he was fighting. NZ did feel good for helping his dad but was heartbroken over the fact that the UK made him burn the South African villages and farms, he then became an independent dominion in 1907. World War I As soon as Britain declared war on German Empireball, New Zealandball found himself fighting in Europe. In 1915 New Zealandball teamed with his brother Australiaball to form the ANZACS, and went to war against Ottoman Empireball. Unfortunately on the day of the attack he landed on the wrong beach and was shot. The 1920s, Great Depression, And First Labour Goverment After World War One, New Zealandball signed the Treaty of Versilles and joined the League Of Nations, and made ANZAC day a National Holiday. And things for fine for him until the Wall Street Crash in USAball in 1929, and like most, New Zealandballs economy was going down to shits, and a huge earthquake in Hawkes Bay in 1931, now the people of New Zealand, had enough of the Depression, and in 1935, the First Labour Goverment under this guy wins the elections. Now New Zealand's economy was much better than it was. And would celebrate their 100th anniversary in 1940, but then on 1939, The United Kingdomball declared war on Nazi Germanyball starting WW2, so New Zealand, along with Australiaball, also went to war against Nazi Germany. The Second World War, And Full Independence During New Zealand and Australia's war against the Nazis And Italians in North Africa and Crete, USAball offered New Zealand a deal. Let his soldiers crash in his clay in return for protection against Japan. (Who was already getting close and New Zealand declaring war on him) New Zealand accepted the offer. New Zealandball and the United States became great friends because of this. After the war, New Zealand also accepted many jews and poles here as refuge. They also become fully independent in 1947. Then in 1949, the first National Government is elected. The 1950s, Nuclear Testing, And Vietnam New Zealandball hosts the 1950 Commonwealth Games in Auckland, sent troops to the Korean War in South Korea's side, and sent Soldiers to help Malaysia against the communists, and in 53, a train wreck, and the new queen of England visits New Zealand plus one of his biggest achievements, was being the first to climb the top of Mt Everest with Nepalrawr. Relationships Friends/Mates New Zealand is a multi-cultural country (mainly consisting of Anglos-Celtics, Maori, other islanders and recently some Chinese), so unless you piss me off, you're a friend. But here are some of my best mates. *Anglos - The Anglo countryballs are muh mates. ** UKball - Best father EVER!! I share some cultural history with him, but I now have a unique cultural identity and accent. Also, the bloody Pom who can't play rugby to save his life. However he loves me for keeping my Union Jack, and my loyalty to him. And, by the way, DAD YOURE NOT SEEING DOUBLE, WE'RE TWO SEPERATE SONS OF YOURS! Right, Aussie? ** Australiaball - My more famous twin brother that everyone mistakes me as. We have a sibling rivalry, and also fought together as the Anzac's in World War 1. Stop stealing my dishes and celebrities you unoriginal c***! Bowls like a bloody idiot, I WILL NEVER FORGET 1981. Still love you dearly, though <3. By the way, I have more friends than you! Get rekt! Ya wanker. ** Canadaball - We both say 'eh', but Canadaball is more stereotyped for it. We are both overshadowed by our siblings, and we both share being equally nice! Except for when I'm drunk. Then we as good as gold! ** USAball - The shining star of the siblings. I had a good trade with USA, After I Let his Solders crash into my Country During The Second World War but after I refused to let him park his nuclear ships in my waters, he hasn't been talking to me that much. So you have some refugees, eh? Well, I will welcome them. Do they know I am home to Lord of the Rings? If you don't like how it is in America, move in to Middle Earth me! But he annoys me a lot as he doesn't realise that I'm not Australia. * Maoriball - I maintain a peaceful relationship with my native inhabitants. This is probably why he is irrelevant, aside from his geographic location. 7% of New Zealandball speaks Maori as a native language, while 90% speak English. If only he'd shut up about that land Britain stole... Though over 15% of my population has at least partial Maori descent. * Nepalrawr - Good friend of mine. Me & Nepal (since he owns it) were the first to reach the top of Mt. Everest! * Commonwealthball - Who is that bloke again? * NATOball - I'm Their Major Non NATO Ally. * Micronesiaball - I own most of your islands. * South Koreaball - Good friends with them. Apparently She is a sworn enemy with North Koreaball, so South Koreaball is our Mate. We Also Helped Her Fought The North During The Korean War. Future sister in law too. * Netherlandsball - was the first European explorer of my clay, and also gave me my name! Until the Maori killed him for some reason. IDK why. Hungry? * Portugalball - My Fathers Best Friend. Would Like To Know him A bit More * Chileball - Gave me wheat during the gold rush. We Both Can Into EARTHQUAKES and Hating Peru, but Russia would put a stop to this. * Indiaball - Adoptive Brother. A Good Cricket Player And He Makes A Mean As Curry, top sh*t. * South Africaball - Me and him had a fight about his apartheid, but we're on good terms. Probably the only one who is a challenge to beat in rugby. * Brazilball - A Mean As Player At Football. Lots Of HUE Aye? * Englandball - Won't admit I'm better at rugby & cricket? hmm. * Walesball - Probably the only person who understands sheep like I do. He Is Also My Husband * Scotlandball - That one Uncle I Have With The Bagpipes that highly Influenced Dunedin. Couldn't Into Independence Sadly. * Germanyball - My Uncle. We Both Drink Our beer Brands Together, But... Remember WW2! Also Give Mercedes And Aldi Plz. * Chinaball - Biggest Trading Partner. Many Chinese Tourists Visit Me. By crikey, your tourists are annoying, and your shops aren't much better either. Oh And learn How To Drive Too! And Please Keep Buying My exports I need The Money. Basically you're A Part Of Me For Your Fish N Chip shops, And Chinese Restaurants. * Japanball - We Give Them Our Dairy Products And They Give Us Their Cars. He Also Gives Video Games And Anime, But With Too Much Tentacle P0rn! We Both Helped Each Other During Earthquakes in Early 2011! * Argentinaball - Likes to come over and pick my fruit and bring it back to his land but I don't mind. BTW, why would he take a translation of the French name to those stupid li'l islands out there? * Tringapore - Economic trading partners * Spainball - Aunt. Thanks For Building My Trains For Me. We Both can Into OCED (Organisation For Economic Co-operation And Development) * Greeceball - Me And Australia Allied And Helped Him With Crete In WW2. * Switzerlandball And Icelandball - European Versions Of Us, We Both Can Into Mountains, Safety Neutrality, Not Give A Fuck About The World And Neutrality. * Malaysiaball - Half Brother. And Helped Him Against Communism In The 50s * Russiaball - Former Enemies, (See Enemies = Soviet Unionball) Now Good Friends. We Both Drink Vodka together, We Are Also Both In APEC. BUT WHY YUO GIB WEAPONS TO FIJI!?!? * Serbiaball - Helped Him In WW1 Fighting ] Kebab Together With Australia. He Also Won The U-20 in 2015 hosted by me. But I Recognize Kosovo..., but at least not Vojvodina. * Niueball, Tokelauball, And Cook Islandsball: Ah, my little Children, I Will Always Take Care Of You 3, But Do You All Want Independence? Or I'll Just Annex And kill Of All 3 Of You Instead * Denmarkball - We Both Can Into Being The Least Corrupt Nations In the World. * Mexicoball - Cousin Who Gives Out Tacos And Burritos, Also Can Into APEC And I'm An Observer of His Pacific Alliance * Bermudatriangle - Won The Americas Cup There! It Was Fun To Take Place In This Event! * Irelandball - My Potato Loving Uncle. About 1/5 Of My Population Have Irish Desendent. * Belgiumball - Aus And I Liberated Him In Both World Wars. * Polandball - I Appected Polish Refugees From Him During WW2. * Ecuadorball - Gave me and corn during the gold rush. We Both Can Into EARTHQUAKES and Hating Peru. Neutral * Franceball - Relations Were Tense In 1985 When She Bombed My Greenpeace Ship in 1985 But She Later Apologized To Me And We Are Now Currently Good Friends (All Though I'm Still A Bit Grumbly Sometimes) We Are Also Rivals At Rugby. I Narrowly Beat Her In The Rugby World Cup In 2011! Take That Frenchie! * Turkeyball - Australia And I (ANZACS) Fought Him As The Ottoman Empire During The First World War, But We Both Retreated Away From Him Because He Was The Mean As Player. Today, He Now Lets Aussie And I Perform Memorial Services At Gallipoli. Lest We Forget, Mate. * Israelcube - I'm not recognizing Palestine for him (but I would like to sometime), and he's fine and all, BUT NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU DID TO MY AMBASSADOR! * Peruball - He can Into Asia Pacific Cooperation Union Like Me! But, YOU DESTROYED ME IN 2'''017, I'M SO SAD TO NOT BEING IN A WORLD CUP! I SAW YOU BEAT AUSTRALIA TOO! BUT AT LEAST YOU GOT YOUR ASS KICKED OUT BY FRANCE AND DENMARK GREAT! WE HAD BEEN AVENGED!' C*nts/Enemies * North Koreaball - Apparently he read ''The Crysalids novel, realized New Zealand (erroneously Sealand) still exists after a nuclear holocaust, and threaten Me with a nuclear strike DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LAUNCHING NUKES INTO MY CLAY SHIT KOREA, BUT YOU CAN'T ANYWAY BECAUSE I'M FREE FROM NUCLEAR! REMOVE JUCHE AND KIM FAMILY! * Soviet Unionball - We Were All Good Till The Mid 70s, We Nearly Boycotted His Olympics In 1980. Because Remember The Soviet-Afgan War! Remove Communism From Permises! * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Stole tokelau's flag. That's all i can say about him. * Fijiball - Relations Went Tense Ever Since He Got Mad With Me After I Didn't Help Him In A Coup That Overthrew Their Former Government. After That They Became A Batshit Dictatorship And Stop Hating On Aussie Too! * ISISball - You Dare To Fuck Me Or Australia Up Ever Again You Goat Fucker, And I Will Scare The Bloody Shit Out Of Ya. KA MA TE! * Japanese Empireball - Bugger ya c*nt! If you even dare bomb my beautiful clay I will bloody come over there! * Ottoman Empireball - Look mate, I pretty much only fought against you because I was dumped into that war. And also because my dad thinks he can beat everything by throwing countries at it. * Union of South Africaball - NEVER FORGET 1981! REMOVE APARTHEID - Oh Wait He Did. Stereotypes * One stereotype of New Zealand is that it doesn't exist. New Zealand is a country that is routinely distorted on maps, often being situated on one certain corner, or occasionally not situated anywhere at all. * One stereotype is that New Zealand is 'where men are men, and so are the women'. For being masculine. * Another is that New Zealand speaks a strange language (well their accent does sound unusual). * New Zealand is stereotyped for being the best in the world at rugby. And why wouldn't we be? We won the world cup three times! * Lord of the Rings. Enough said. * New Zealand is also known for being the reason that the small islands are not being annexed, in fact New Zealand pretty much decide whether they live or die, as he is one of the countries that actually give a crap about them. * BUSH RECEPTION. Even internet. * Auckland Vs. Rest of New Zealand. Aucklanders are seen as rich snobs or immigrants. The rest of NZ are thought of as Farmers, Bush people or Bogans. * Ride a lot of Motorcycles and old cars. Especially Toyota utes and Holdens. Gallery bcvU7jS.png c9M9WyH.png Look_before_you_cut_polandballart_by_WarPlungers.png CrkaFEj.png.jpg|New Zealand as a soldier. Borkpocalipse stralia 2.png Borkpocalipse stralia.png 12011381 698879310212507 3560145737896706771 n.png Guess country with poland 5.png W63Le8Q.png Hallooli.png SW8sMV3.png Wait your my capital?.jpg New Zealand's Occupation of Samoa.png West Coastball (New Zealand).png 28bw7iw2298x.png zq9qpnk.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png 9NMAnPW.png EJNxCYw.png Another World War.jpg YXlC2Mk.png VoNkUek.png 'nzJ9Gj0.png 693981472199320720.png Screen Shot 2015-07-06 at 1.54.06 pm.png A1RYxXw.png Screen Shot 2015-06-28 at 12.41.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-07-26 at 10.48.21 am.png EtyUWPx.png G3lhIR1.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 7COgkZP.png Shark!!.png Not Family.png Striking Similarities.png British Fight.png Mingling with the Natives.png Logical English.jpg Links *Facebook page es:Nueva Zelandaballzh:新西兰球 Category:Commonwealth Category:Homosex Lovers Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Oceania Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Wine Category:Island Countryball Category:OECD Members Category:Maori Speaking Countryball Category:Pro Israel Category:Christian Lovers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Red Blue White Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:New Zealandball Category:UNball